Love Conquers All
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: A mystery breaks out, and Hermione,Ron,Harry and Gin try to solve it...VERY fluffy...rated pg13 for language and fluffiness! r/r...RW/HG, HP/GW
1. The Argument and a Shoulder to Lean On

Love Conquers All "Ugh." It was morning again. Another day. Another school day. Ron got out of bed, and got ready for the day. He went down for breakfast, though avoiding Hermione. Yes. Another Ron/Hermione conflict. What's new? Harry thought to himself as he and Ron found themselves a seat next to Seamus Finnigan. "Bloody Girls," Ron said. "I don't think I'll ever understand them." He and hermione got into a row last night. It was (again) over Ron lying (again) to Trelawney in his homework, by (again) faking his death. Even though Hermione wasn't very fond of Professor Trelawney, she still did her homework without grudge. "Why don't you ever try actually doing it for once?" Hermione asked, getting slightly irritated. "Why do you always have to be 'Miss Goody-Two-Shoes' all the time and have to barge into other people's things?" Ron answered so furiously; that it seemed steam would blow through his ears any minute. Harry noticed a very hurt look in Hermione's eyes, and saw tears form; but Hermione refused to let them fall. "At least I know WHEN to do my homework and HOW to do it RIGHT!" And on, and on they went, in their argument.  
"Tell me about it." Seamus said. "I tried to ask Parvati if she'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me, and she told me to go away, and that I was a slimey git." "And that Hermione always thinks she can just do whatever she wants. At least you have better luck with Ginny." Ron said to Harry. "And I always thought that she HATED boys.although.I always knew she fancied you." Ron said almost disgusted. Harry went slightly pink. He and Ginny had been together for about three weeks now. "Yeah, well, Ginny's different. She's a great person." Harry said, as he heard a voice behind him that made him jump. "What about me?" Ginny said as she kissed Ron on the cheek. "ARGH! Don't do that, Ginny! You scared the crap out of me!" Ron said as Ginny giggled. "Sorry. So, what about me?" she answered, as she dropped down next to Harry and took his hand. "Oh, nothing. Just talking about how some girls can be pains, and how they never care.ugh.I HATE girls.BUT we weren't saying you were a pain.so don't worry." Ron answered. "You know, some girls like HER?" he said, looking towards where Hermione had been sitting before. But she wasn't there. He looked to the door. She was rushing out. Harry saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Uh.I think she heard you, mate." Harry said. "Ron! You git! You made her cry again! Why do you always have to do that?" Ginny said, going after her best friend. Ron looked toward his plate. AAARGH! Why do I always do that? Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut? You've done it again, Weasley. Wait.why did he feel so crummy about making her cry? How DARE he insult her? He did know why, but he had been feeling like that lately. Every time he and Hermione argued.and the look on her face. But he shook his head, pushed that aside, and finished his breakfast.  
  
~***~  
  
"Stupid Ron. Why does he always do that? I should've known he didn't like me. I should've known he hated me. I should've known." She felt awful for saying that, but it was how she felt. Of course.she knew Ron didn't REALLY hate her, but it sure as Merlin felt like it right now. "Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Hermione turned around to see Ginny come at her. "Hermione.are you.crying?" Hermione turned her head. "Oh, Hermione, you know how my brother can me a conceited git! But just give it some time, Mione. He'll come to his senses soon enough, you'll see." "But Ginny, I KNOW he doesn't like me like that.he just.doesn't. He badmouths me all the time, and it KILLS me, Ginny.it kills me." Hermione let another tear fall. "Don't worry, Hermione. It's obvious that he likes you too. You know that my brother is very shy when it comes to that. Give it time, Mi. I'm telling you, he'll come around. It kills him to bad mouth you, too.but he doesn't want it to be too obvious.although it really IS.But trust me, Mi.You're a beautiful person inside AND out. If I were a guy I'd be following you around all day! Come here." Ginny wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. "Thanks, Gin. You're a great person.you really are." "Well anything for my best friend!" Ginny smiled. "So are you okay now? Do you want to come have some breakfast?" "Um.nah, I'll just go to my classes early. See you, Gin. Thanks." "No prob. See ya hun." Ginny winked at Hermione and was gone. "I wish he would just come after me and apologize. I wish he'd just run up to me and say he was really, terribly sorry for what he did. I wish he'd." She just pushed it aside, and walked to class for the day. 


	2. Telling The Worldwell, Gryffindor anyway

CHAP 2: I Care More Than You Think.  
  
The day went by quickly, though both Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other, although both wishing the other would. Ron walked up to the common room that evening, only to find that many other Gryffindors were up there, too. Including Hermione. AAARGH! Just when I thought I had forgotten about that! Ron thought. AAARGH! Just when I thought I had forgotten about that! Hermione thought. Hermione tried to avoid eye contact with Ron, and just stuck her nose back into her book. When Ron walked by Hermione, he gave her a dirty look and walked up to the boy's dorms. Hermione let a tear of frustration and hurt fall, and viciously wiped her eyes. After seeing this, Harry followed Ron. "If he doesn't come around, give him hell. If that doesn't work, come see me and I'll kick his ass." Ginny said. She looked worriedly at Hermione, and let Harry go knock some sense into her brother. "Come on now, Ron. Be reasonable. Apologize to Hermione. You know you hurt her feelings." He said. "Why should I? She deserved it.kind of." Ron said. "Ron! You know you should apologize. And besides, you know that you have feelings for her. We all do!" Ron looked up at Harry, and blushed. "H-how did y-you know?" Ron stuttered. "HAHA! I KNEW you had feelings for her! Apparently, I didn't know for sure, but I do now! Now.it's pretty obvious that she has feelings for you, too. So go talk to her. Apologize. Bring her for a walk around the castle, that way none of the Gryffindors can hear." Ron blushed, nodded slightly, took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. "Go make her yours, Ron." Harry said as Ron headed out. Ron smiled as Harry said this. He cleared his throat. "Uh.Hermione, c-can I talk to you?" He asked, looking straight ahead and not to the floor where Hermione was sitting. She quickly wiped the tears and looked up. She narrowed her eyes in anger, and slowly got up without a word. She dashed out of the common room. As she walked out, her shoulder grazed the edge of the wall. "H-have you been crying?" Ron asked her. "OF COURSE NOT!" Hermione lied. But Ron knew better. "Bloody wall!" she said under her breath. Well, of course, Ron heard that. "Did I just hear YOU say that? Did I just hear Hermione Granger say that?" Ron said in amazement, yet in a satisfied way. "If you've come here to nag me and make fun of me, I'll leave." Hermione said, eyes still on the floor. "No, no. I'm sorry. I want to talk to you." Ron said as they walked down the stairs. "Well, I'm waiting, then. What do you want? Did you come to insult me AGAIN? Or this time, is it to tease me?"Hermione asked once they were out of the common room. Ron felt awful. "No, and I'm sorry about what I said. I really didn't mean that. You know that. I usually talk without thinking first. I'm really sorry. Really, REALLY sorry." Hermione looked up, and burst into sobs. Oh no.oh no.no no no no! I made her cry again.what am I gonna do? Ron thought to himself. "Why should I forgive you? You just hate me. You know you do. You don't care for me at all." "Hermione." "You always think I'm nothing.and that all I ever do is study." "Hermione." "And you always leave me out. You know you do, Don't deny it.and." "HERMIONE!" "WHAT?!" "I care more than you think," he said, but in a very low voice, so she couldn't hear. "What? Speak louder.I can't hear you when you mumble." She said, her voice very threatening. "I said- I care more than you think." Hermione's jaw dropped. She finally knew he felt the same way. "Do you mean.?" Ron looked up and nodded slightly. Hermione's heart skipped. "Ron. I'm really sorry. If I would've known.Oh, Ron!" Well that sure as Merlin was fast! Ron thought in amazement. She flung her arms around his neck and burst out sobbing again. "Ron.I feel the same way.And I'm so sorry. I just jumped to conclusions. I always thought that you thought I was ugly, and that I didn't mean anything to you at all, that's why I was so upset. I understand if you hate me." "Hermione, you mean the WORLD to me! You're so important to me. And Hermione, I could NEVER hate you. You're the most- most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're amazing. You're talented. You're smart.and when you get angry at me for not doing my homework, you're very cute.it's actually quite funny!" Ron smiled. "Ron, You're the best. I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you. Do you forgive me?" Ron looked at her. He let out a sigh of relief, and Hermione pretended not to hear. He blushed, but smiled just the same. He pulled her into an embrace. "Of course I forgive you. Hermione, you mean the world to me." He grabbed her hands. "So, does this mean that we're an.an us?" he asked. "As a matter of fact, it does." Hermione said with a know it all grin. Ron sighed again, laughed, and hugged her. Finally. They both thought. Ron held out his hand to Hermione, and she accepted. She smiled at him, and together they walked up through the portrait of the fat lady. Be it known to all that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are officially an 'us'. Ron thought to himself as they walked into the common room. People were staring, but Fred, George, and Harry all smiled at Ron and Hermione politely, and gave him a thumbs up. 


	3. Showing The World, Well, Gryffindor anwa...

(a/n: by the way.I'm sorry, the last chapter was NOT showing the world.well, Gryffindor anyway., it was called confessions.sorry about that...:..MioneAndRon4Life..:...)  
  
Chap 3: Showing The World.Or Gryffindor, Anyway.  
  
.Be it known to all that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are officially an 'us'. Hermione thought to herself as they walked into the common room. People were staring, but Fred, George, and Harry all smiled at Ron and Hermione politely, and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at them!" Ron heard Ginny whisper to Harry as she walked up to him. "Perfect choice, Ron." Fred said. "FINALLY!" Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You did it Hermione! Way to go, hun!" Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled shyly at them and blushed. Ron looked at her, and nodded. "I did make the perfect choice." He said so only she could hear. "As did I." Hermione did the same. Ron smiled and softly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles softly and gently. For the next few minutes, everyone smiled at them and gave them thumbs up, some hugged Hermione, others shook Ron's hand. In one corner, it was just Ginny who, of course was sitting on Harry's lap, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione, who of course, were taking advantage of the opportunity by staring and smiling at each other and holding hands. " I always knew you fancied Hermione, Ron. You've been very gibberish around her lately. Our Ickle Ronniekins is growing up so fast!" George teased, as he pretended to sob into Fred's shoulder as the others laughed. "Oy Shut up, you!" Ron laughed. "No, but really, Ron. It's true.admit it." Ginny teased, as Harry let out a suppressed giggle. "Fine, fine. Yes, I've always fancied Hermione." Ron muttered. "Ha! Well, I'm hitting the sack.Goodnight you two 'love birds'!" Fred said as the twins left the room. "Yeah, I should go to bed now too." Ginny said as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "Me too. Hey Ginny.you think you're going to get by with just a peck on the cheek? I don't think so!" Harry said as he pulled Ginny into an embrace. "I love you, Gin." He said. He kissed her quickly and let her go. "And I love you, Harry." Ginny said. She let go, and kissed Ron on the cheek. "'Night big bro.Have sweet dreams!" ".of Hermione!!" Harry muttered as Ginny let out suppressed giggles ("Harry!" She whispered), and playfully hit Harry's arm. Hermione began to giggle. "Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Ginny." She said as she hugged each of them. "HaHa.Goodnight, Harry. Good night Gin, love ya." Ron said. He tickled Ginny's stomach. "Ron! Ha ha ha.Ron! STOPPPP!" Ginny yelled. Ron threw her over her shoulders and brought her up to her room. He came back down a few moments later, to where Hermione and Harry were in a fit of giggles. "Alright, well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Hermione said, "Good night, Harry." She said. Harry smiled at her, congratulated them once more, and left. Ron pulled Hermione into an embrace. "Goodnight, Hermione. Gods, am I so glad to have you." "Goodnight, Ron. I am SO glad that I finally admitted how I felt to you. It was driving me insane. I don't know why, but.I kind of missed you, even when you were around. But I'm glad you're here now." He looked down into her eyes, since of course, he was much taller than her, and he kissed her. She kissed him back. Hermione took his hand, and as she walked away, released it. When she was all the way up the stairs to the dorms, Ron smiled, and sighed. "Gods am I so glad to have you." Ron repeated, still staring at the stairs, thinking no one could hear. Hermione quickly went down a few steps. "Ron, luv, I'm happy too, but I can't keep running up and down the stairs all night. I'd be too worn out! Now get to bed." Hermione teased. "Aaaw.do I HAVE to?" Ron teased back. Hermione winked and floated back upstairs dreamily.  
  
~~*~~ "Well, Congrats, Mate. 'Night." Harry said when he got to the boy's dorm, and hopped into bed. "Good night." Ron said. Be it known to all that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are now officially an 'us'. Ron thought again.  
  
Be it known to all that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are now officially an 'us'. Hermione thought as she got into bed. 


	4. Malfoy?

CHAP 4: Malfoy? (a/n: sorry last chapter was so short, I'll try to make them longer ()  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ron awoke instantly from his dream (of Hermione, of course.) by Harry's voice. "What?" he asked. "Somebody screamed. It was a girl." There was another scream right away. Ron recognized it all too well.  
  
"Hermione." he half whispered and sprinted from their dorm to the girl's.  
  
"HERMIONE! Are you okay?" they yelled as they entered her room. "MMM!" It sounded as though she was tied up. "Oh gods! Hermione!" Ron heard it loud and clear and ran toward the closet. He bent down, and noticed that Hermione was tied, so he untied her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No, I tried to run, but fell. I think I broke my ankle." She answered. Ron looked at Harry nervously. "Where are the other girls?" Hermione asked. "They're all still downstairs." Ron answered. He lifted Hermione off of her feet, and brought her down to the couch in the common room. "Lumos" Ron muttered. He noticed almost the whole Gryffindor house was in there, and had all already lit their wands. Hermione took out her wand, and lit the fire. "What did the person look like? Did you see? What did they want?" Ron asked her, trying to be calm, that way he wouldn't frighten anyone. He looked in the corner. Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shoulder while Harry was trying to calm her down by whispering softly to her, and rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I th-think I s-saw him. He made a move toward Lavender's and my beds, b- but Hermione s-screamed and he ran toward her." Ginny said through tears. "Can you tell us, Gin?" Ron asked as she came to sit next to him. He took her hand and kissed the top of her head in reassurance. "It was a man. H-he looked about your age, Ron. I didn't see his face, but I saw his hair. It was very blonde." Ginny said. "Then he said something like.He needed to find it, and he cursed. I woke up, and screamed. I tried to run, but I tripped and fell. Then he took me and that's when he shoved me in the closet and tied me up. I screamed again. I was facing behind, and didn't notice who it was.but by the voice I think it was." Hermione droned out, looking confused, and looking into Ron's face. "Hermione.who was it? You have to tell us, luv." "I think it was.Malfoy." She said. That brought Ron to his feet. "ROTTEN DUMBASS! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM. NO ONE TOUCHES OR HARMS HERMIONE! NOBODY! THE FILTHY BA--" "Ron.I'm not sure.but almost positive." Hermione interrupted, because she knew Ron would curse again, and she really didn't approve of him swearing. "I know what it was he wanted. Lavender, I really don't want to frighten you, but.you know how you have the necklace that is worth A LOT of money that is said to get rid of all things evil that come by? There is only ONE of that type out there, and I have a feeling he wants that. It acts sort of like a patronus does on dementors. I heard him and his father talking about it in Diagon Alley before we came to Hogwarts. They want to destroy it. The only thing is.how did he get in here? And was it DEFINITELY Malfoy?" Harry said. Lavender went pale instantly and looked nervously at Ron, and all of the color that was left in Hermione's face (which was barely any.) had now disappeared. "B-but.why d-did he choose.me?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking. "You screamed, and he didn't want anybody to hear.that's all." Harry said. "Here.Hermione, you can sleep down here. I'll sleep down here on the other couch." Ginny said, her face tear-stained. The others cleared out talking animatedly. Harry went back upstairs after saying goodnight to Hermione and Ginny. "If you two need anything.you know where to find me." Ron said as he lifted Hermione onto the other couch, and magically fixed her ankle back to normal. He kissed Ginny's forehead. "Good night, Ron. I love you." Ginny said. He kissed Hermione fast. "Goodnight Hermione, luv." "'Night Ron," Hermione said, "Thanks." Ron winked at her, smiled, and went upstairs to sleep. But he couldn't. He just kept replaying what Harry, Ginny and Hermione said.  
  
~~*~~ "Of all the people.Malfoy? And not only was he in a girl's dorm, but he was in a Gryffindor Girl's dorm! How did he get in when he's in Slytherin?" Hermione asked Ginny. "I have no idea. I know what it is that Harry was talking about. That thing.that necklace. I think Malfoy is following in his father's footsteps. I think he wants to give it to.to.to you-know-who." Ginny said. Hermione sat up straight in a heartbeat. "I think you're right. I have to see Ron. NOW." She said, and dashed up to the boy's dorms. Ron heard a bang on the door, and he sprang from his bed. He grabbed his wand. He pointed it at the door, and with his free hand, opened it. Hermione shrieked and Ron jumped. "Ron! It's just me!" "Phew! You -scared- me!" Ron whispered. Hermione panted. "Sorry -to scare- you, but -I need- to talk to you." "Here, sit down." Ron said, as he took her hand and led her to a chair. He sat in the one next to her, and placed his wand down. "I think Ginny's right. I think that Malfoy's giving it to you-know-who, so you-know-who can destroy it, and he can come to Hogwarts." Ron's face went white, and Hermione noticed he looked lost in thought. "You think so?" he asked. "D'you think he's out to get.to get Harry?" Ron asked. "Shh.you'll wake him. As much as I hate to say this, yes, I do think he's out to get Harry, and I do think that's why he wants to destroy it. But we can't see Dumbledore and tell him until we know for sure. That's most likely why he wants to destroy it. To come to Hogwarts. The question is.how?" 


	5. Petrificus Totalus!

CHAP 5: Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Ron and Hermione walked out of the common room on Saturday, and went down to breakfast, still talking about possible ways Voldemort could enter, and ways they could prevent him from getting through. "We could always blow him to smithereens!" Ron joked. "And how would we do that? He's the second most powerful wizard in the world besides Dumbledore!" Hermione said. " I dunno, just a suggestion." Ron chuckled as Hermione playfully hit his shoulder. "You know, I love you're ideas.true, they ARE stupid.but that's what makes you.well. YOU." Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "My suggestions ARE great, aren't they?! And I of course love your ideas.probably only because I love YOU, but still, I love your ideas!" Hermione hit his shoulder playfully once more. "We seriously need to find out if Malfoy really is going to give it to you- know-who." Hermione said, not bothering to let go of his hand. "We could always use the Polyjuice Potion again." Ron suggested. "Well.yes.but we'd only have an hour, and that probably wouldn't give us enough time, and also, it takes a whole month, and it's probably not worth it." Hermione answered. Ron shrugged. "You're right. This could take forever, though!" "Yes, it could, but it's for Harry's safety, AND everybody else's." "Yeah, you're right.again." Ron teased. "HaHa." Hermione said to him as she rolled her eyes. He kissed her hand and they continued walking.  
The week went by, and neither Ron nor Hermione found anything out.  
~~*~~  
  
"Gin! Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked the next Friday night. "Um.yes. He went with Neville to the Great Hall. I'm on my way right now. Why?" She answered. "Just wondering, I haven't seen him for a few hours." Ron answered. "RON! GINNY!Hurry! Come quickly!" It was Hermione. Ron turned and saw her. Her face was pale, yet with a bit of pink from her running, and she had tears streaming down her face. "What? Hermione.what happened? Are you okay?" Ron asked, hugging her quickly. Ginny looked very nervous. "I-I'm fine.come quickly.I'll show you." She answered. They ran, Hermione leading him. "In the great h-hall!" Hermione said. "Oh no.no..." Ron thought.. There was a great huddle around a spot on the floor. Ron held his breath. He saw Neville, his face white with horror and shock. 'Oh gods.please let Harry be here!' Ron thought to himself. "Damn it, Harry! You BETTER be ok." Ron said aloud. They ran toward the huddle. Ron went white. "Shit!" Hermione let out a loud sob. Ginny backed up to make sure she was really seeing this. It was Harry. There we was, wide eyed and stiff. He was petrified. "MALFOY! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Ron said furiously. "R-Ron.we d-don't know for sure that it was Malfoy." Hermione said, putting her arm around Ginny, who was completely white, and stiff. She was speechless. "It's pretty obvious.. isn't it?" Ron said, bending down to look at Harry. "W-why would anybody d-do such a thing?" Ginny finally spoke. "I.I'm really not sure, Ginny." Hermione said. 


	6. Ginnys AngerRons amusementMalfoysDread

CHAP6: Ginny's Anger  
  
On Saturday morning, even though they knew he couldn't hear them, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George went to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry. Ginny, though still shaking violently, reached out and touched Harry's hand. "He-he's ice cold." she said. "I can't believe we ever did that to Neville in first year. I feel completely miserable. I've sank down to Malfoy's level." Ron said. "I know." Hermione said. "You did this to Neville?" Fred asked, looking slightly surprised, though, not at all satisfied. It was pretty shocking to see Fred and George mad at them, instead of them mad at Fred and George. "Yes.and we feel miserable. That's probably the worst punishmet yet." Ron said. "It feels even worse being petrified. It's like.like you've never lived. Like you've started over. Like everything you've ever done is gone." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of Harry. "Hang on." Ron interrupted, "Why would Malfoy do this to Harry?" Everybody took their eyes off of Harry, and at the same time, they all looked up at Ron with puzzled looks on their faces. "I never thought of that." Hermione said. "Me neither." Ginny said, almost quizzically. They had never thought of that. If anyone, it should've been Lavender. After all.she was the one with the necklace.not Harry.  
  
~~*~~ The next day, all of Gryffindor went to see Harry. Everybody was pretty upset, but the one person who was very upset was Ginny. Her face was tear stained, and still white. She was stressed. She had bags under her eyes. From what Hermione told Ron, Ginny hadn't slept that night. "I'm really worried about Ginny, Mi. She's pale as a ghost, she hasn't slept, she hasn't eaten, and she hasn't even talked to anyone." Ron said to Hermione when Ginny and the others left the hospital wing. It was just him and Hermione. "I know, so am I. I feel completely bad for her. She misses Harry so much. And.so do I." She answered. Ron grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Me too," Ron said, "but the good news is.Professor Sprout's mandrakes are nearly ready. She should have Harry back to normal by next weekend. Maybe Ginny will be better." "I hope you're right.she looks so depressed and stressed lately. How can a person go through all of this in one night? Gods, do I hope you're right." "I hope I'm right too. I can't stand seeing my baby sister going through all of this." They left the hospital wing in silence; they were both lost in thought. They met up with Ginny on the way to the common room. "Ginny.can we talk to you?" Ron asked, but as he said that, Ginny tried to speed up. Ron grabbed her arm. "Virginia Molly Weasley!" Ron said sternly, looking her in the eyes. "WHAT?" Ginny looked up into Ron's eyes, but quickly blinked and turned her head. Ron pulled close to her and she started to cry. "Ron.I'm sorry, It's just, well.I can't take this. I'm so nervous, I can't sleep at night. I can't think straight. I can't walk by Malfoy without him looking strangely at me. I'm stressed. I miss Harry. I need Harry. Oh, Ron!" Hermione looked up at Ron, who looked more worried than he ever had. "Ginny, everything's going to be okay. It'll be over soon.I hope." Ron said the last two words quietly so that only he and Hermione could hear. Hermione mouthed the words 'me too' to him. "Why don't you, Hermione and I go do something together this weekend? Just the three of us? We can get permission from Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore to to go Hogsmeade or something. After all, we are fifteen, and you're fourteen, we can take care of ourselves now," Ron said. Ginny looked up at Ron, and he felt her go less tense. She looked at Hermione who gave a reassuring nod. "Thanks, Ron, Hermione." She said. She hugged Ron again, then hugged Hermione. "You're welcome, Ginny. And this is just giving back to you what you've given me so many times." Hermione said. Ginny and Hermione linked arms as best friends usually do, as Ron walked behind them. He couldn't help but smile. I'm glad to see Ginny happy, and I'm glad that I have Hermione. Ron thought. The next day was hectic. Ron ran upstairs to get his book about the unforgiveable curses (which he was studying in DADA), and on his way to class, he met up with the three people he wanted to see least. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Damn! Just when I had gotten less tense about this crap!" Ron whispered to himself. He let out a furious sigh, and tried to walk away, but the cold, shrill voice of Draco Malfoy froze him. "Hey Weasley! I see you're friend scar-head is petrified.I wonder how that happened!?" Crabbe and Goyle silently laughed. "We all know it was you, Malfoy. You better stay away from him again, or I'll give you a little dose of these myself," Ron said, pointing to the book he had in his hand, "the lifetime sentence in Azkaban would definitely be worth it! So STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Malfoy looked disgusted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But what about that know-it-all, ugly girlfriend of yours? Oh, and you're little cry-baby sister? I can't believe that Potter would date her, and I can't believe that she would date Potter!" Crabbe and Goyle began snickering Ron started at Malfoy, red in the face with one fist clenched and another raised. But it seems he didn't need to. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Came a familiar voice. Instantly, Malfoy had risen into the air. And a flash of red hair came whizzing by Ron. "Don't you DARE say that about Hermione OR Harry OR me! You have BETTER steer clear of them or you just may regret it. How DARE you do that to Harry? After all he's been through, you just come along and petrify him. Why him? It's not him you're after anyway, so you'd BETTER watch your back!" Ginny yelled, while Malfoy was white, and still hovering over head. Ron was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say to her, but he'd tell her later, because after all, the sight of a white person who had once been crawling on the floor desperately as a ferret was hovering in the air, and it was all because of his baby sister, was pretty hillarious so he just stood there half crying with laughter. Ginny put him down so fast that he slammed on the ground. "I'll be watching you. ALL THREE OF YOU. Come on, Ron." Ginny said, face red with anger. Crabbe and Goyle went white. Ron stood behind her, speechless. "What?" Ginny asked. "I-I've never seen you do that! That's MY baby sister, MY Virginia Weasley who just slammed a once ferret from the air onto the ground! I can't believe that! You have GOT to do that more ofter!" Ron said amazed. Ginny went red. "Well, he just BETTER bloody stay away from you guys or I'll give him a taste of his own medicine! And believe me, it won't taste like pumpkin juice, that's for damn sure!" Ron once again stared at her. What is it with her today? She practically beats up Malfoy, and then she swears! And I thought she'd never do that! Ginny went red as she and Ron found a seat close to Hermione. Hermione looked strangely at Ron, who's eyes were still wide. Ron, still wide-eyed turned his head slowly to Hermione, and he slowly moved his eyes toward Ginny, and back to Hermione. Hermione gave him a puzzled look, and Ron mouthed 'I'll explain later', and blew her a kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes, though smiling inside, clasped her hand as though she had caught the kiss, and listened to the REAL Moody's lesson on The Unforgivable Curses. 


	7. Some Good News

CHAP7: Some Good News.  
  
"So that's when Ginny came, casted Wingardium Leviosa on Malfoy, and then just completely gave him hell!" Ron said to Hermione animatedly while Ginny who was walking behind Ron and Hermione went red and rolled her eyes. "So it was Malfoy? And please don't curse,luv." Hermione asked. "Obviously! But honestly, Hermione! He was WHITE once Ginny let him down! Yes, yes, yes, I'm sorry." Ron said. Hermione, getting annoyed, rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron. That's nice, and awesome job, Ginny, he definitely deserved it, but what really matters now is that Malfoy DID petrify Harry. Aren't you the LEAST bit concerned?" Hermione asked. Ron stopped. "Of course I'm concerned! Oh, and then..Malfoy-." "AAARGH!" Hermione walked off to the Great Hall for lunch. "What?" Ron asked behind her. Hermione couldn't help but smile at that. That's just typical Ron! She thought as Ron and Ginny came to sit next to her. During lunch, the three sat talking about the quidditch season, while all of a sudden, Ginny stopped dead in the middle of her conversation, and stared at the entrance to the Great Hall. She smiled. Ron and Hermione looked up, and saw why Ginny was so happy. Harry was back. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione both ran up to him, and hugged him. "I'm SO glad you're back!" Ginny said to him. "So am I!" Harry said, a huge smile on his face. "It WAS Malfoy!" Ron said. "And you have GOT to hear what Ginny did to him!" Ginny shrugged and hugged Harry again. "I've been miserable without you. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten. I missed you so much!" Ginny said, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Harry smiled, and let a tear roll down his cheek. He kissed Ginny. "I've missed you too. I felt it in me. I'm not even sure how, but it was the most powerful thing." He said. Hermione let out a tear too. "Welcome back, Harry." She said, hugging him. "Welcome back, mate." Ron said, shaking Harry's hand. "It's great to be back." Harry said. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
"So it was Malfoy, eh? Well why d'you suppose he chose me? And what about what Ginny did to Malfoy?" Harry asked as they went to the common room after dinner. "To answer the first question, yes. To answer the second question, I have no idea, and the third? Well, we'll just let Ron tell you since he loves to tell it so much!" Hermione said playfully as they all went to sit, and Ron explained the whole thing very animatedly. "I love it when you talk so animatedly." She said to him, as he kissed her and looked her in the eyes. Harry rolled his eyes. " Well maybe I should do it more often.BUT.only for you!" Ron said playfully as they kissed fast, and Ron finished his story, Hermione goggling at him. "Woah! Good job, Ginny!" Harry said amazed, but he was also very annoyed because his two best friends were snogging right infront of him. Although, he had to admit, it WAS funny. He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, sod off Harry!" Ron said, though still not taking his eyes off of Hermione as she began to giggle, which is something she had been doing lately since she and Ron had gotten together. "And I love it when you-." Ron began, but Ginny interrupted, and Hermione and Ron got right back to it. " ANYWAY. He was NOT going to touch you again! Besides.seing a 'ferret' flying in the air down the hallway is pretty funny!" Ginny said. As Harry and Ginny started laughing (Ron and Hermione still snogging away.), all of a sudden, Hermione stopped. "Ron! Ron.I just remembered something! Come here!" Hermione whispered. Ron shrugged and gave her a confused look, but still accepted. "Er.um..we'll be right back." Ron said. "Ugh..just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Harry teased, laughing ("Shove it, Harry!") as Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him into the hall. "Ron! What if it wasn't Malfoy.what if it WAS you-know-who, but Malfoy is covering for him? What if." ".Malfoy is now helping him?" Ron knew exactly what Hermione was going to say. They both looked at each other, with worried expressions. "HARRY!" They ran in and told Harry and Ginny about their hypothesis. "But-but that's impossible! How could that happen?" Ginny asked. "Because I really don't want to lose Harry again. If it was Vol- I mean..you-know-who..then why didn't he just finish him off?" she said again. "Well, maybe it WAS Malfoy after all, but he did it only because Voldemort (-Ron gulped at the mention of his name-) -Sorry luv- because you-know-who ("Thank You" Ron added) told him to. You're welcome, Ron." "Maybe.but how could he have gotten in? And do we know for sure?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure myself." Hermione answered. They sat for another hour or so, and Harry and Ginny went to 


	8. The Weasley and Granger Charm, Harry and...

They sat for another hour or so, and Harry and Ginny went to bed. It was just Ron and Hermione left. They were sitting in front of the fire, fingers laced. "I'm really worried about Harry. He has so much to deal with, and now this. And it's Lavender's necklace he's after, not Harry's." Hermione said as the two were sitting on the couch. "I know." Ron said. "I don't know how to say this.but it's kind of.well, kind of scary." Ron said. Hermione felt so bad. She was scared, and now she knew that she was not alone. She let a tear fall down her cheek. "What's wrong, luv?" Ron asked, pulling her close to him. She sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes. "I'm scared too. I haven't told you, but I haven't slept since Harry was petrified. I've been worried about Harry so much, and I really don't want to sound selfish, but I was worried about you, too. What if Voldemort finds you, Ron? I can't let him do that. I'll probably just. just kill myself and get it over with, for heaven's sake. And same with Harry. And Ginny. Everything is just so scary. I don't know how to fight this." Ron's heart sank from his chest. "It breaks my heart to see you scared. Hermione, we can get through this, and we WILL. You really aren't alone. We're all scared. And I wish you would've told me you weren't sleeping. You've looked awful lately. You look so sick, Hermione. And that scares me the most. What happens will happen. Please don't do anything to yourself, Hermione. Please. I can't believe you would ever think about that. You just ripped my heart out. I need you, Hermione. I need you to be yourself. Don't let anyone do anything to you, or get you down. You're you. That's what makes you Hermione. That's what makes you MY Hermione. You're. You. That's what I need right now. That's what gives me strength and courage. Don't you DARE do anything to yourself. NEVER. And don't you EVER say that again. EVER. I don't want to ever hear that again from you." "Oh, Ron." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and cried. "You've grown up so much. I'm so happy. I'm sorry. I just feel so sick with all that's happening. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Ron, PLEASE. PLEASE look after yourself. Not just for me, but for Harry AND you." "Hermione, it's okay, luv. I promise.I'll look after myself. if you PROMISE to do the same for you. Always remember..I need you." Ron said. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up. "Mmm?" Ron gathered up his courage and spoke the words that were on his mind for years. "Hermione.luv.I've been trying to say this for seven years, but I could never get it out. I didn't know how to say it then, but now I do.and it's stronger now than it ever was. Hermione.I Love You." Ron said looking into her eyes. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She blinked, and they fell freely. "Oh Ron, I Love You too. I've been wanting to say that for seven years as well. I love you, Ron. I always have. I always will." Ron smiled, and he too let a tear fall. Hermione wiped it, and Ron kissed her. "Here, you sleep on this couch, and I'll sleep on the other. You'll be protected. Nothing will harm us. Accio Blanket!" His blanket flew from the boy's dorms to the couch where Hermione was. "Goodnight, Hermione. Remember, I love you. Always." He kissed her softly. "I love you too, Ron. Thank You." Ron smiled and went to bed. He felt so warm inside. The same fimiliar warmth he felt when he first saw her, except it was stronger than ever. "Love at First Sight." They both read each other's minds, and said it at the same time. The two couches were back-to-back. They both sat up at the same time. Hermione took Ron's face in her hands, and kissed him. Ron kissed her back. As they sat, or kneeled, like that, Harry walked down from the boys dorms and got a glass of water. He saw them and smiled, but didn't say anything. They didn't notice him. He walked back upstairs. "Goodnight, Harry." Hermione said as she pulled away quickly, and not turning her head. Ron moved his eyes toward Harry. Harry winked at Ron, and Ron smiled. Hermione felt him smile, and it melted her insides. Harry went back upstairs, but didn't go to the boy's dorms, he went to the girl's. He bent down at Ginny's bed side. She opened her eyes and jumped. "Oh, phew! It's just you! What's wrong?" Ginny asked, though still laying down. "Nothing's wrong, Gin. Don't worry." Harry said smiling, and removing a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes. "Um..ooook.then.what are you doing here at this time of night?" "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Harry asked, staring at her. Ginny smiled and sat up. "What's this about?" Ginny asked playfully, taking his hand. "Nothing.just that I love you." "Oh, Harry.I love you too. And I enjoy the beautiful wake up call!" Ginny added playfully. "Oh, sorry. I just didn't want to be without you for another minute." Ginny smiled, hugged Harry quickly, and kissed him. "Now goodnight! I need sleep! Oh, and where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, eyeing the empty bed next to her. "Her and Ron are snogging big time downstairs." Harry said, rolling his eyes and laughing. Ginny started laughing, then. "Woah, woah, woah.He's not.SHE's not.they're not." "Huh?.OHHH.NO!" Harry said disgusted. "You think Hermione would let him go NEAR her like that? Ron probably wouldn't even live to see tomorrow!" "Phew.because I really can't picture them.her...HIM.uch! Never mind! Hey, should we sneak up on them just for fun?" Ginny asked wide eyed with a huge smile. Harry's eyes went wide. He instantly grabbed Ginny's hand and the quietly crept down to the common room. "They're still at it." Ginny whispered, shaking her head. At this point, Hermione had gone over the couch, and was sitting on the other with Ron. "Come on," Harry whispered. Ginny grabbed his hand, and they quietly crept up to them. "I'm ashamed of you two.and Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl! Not to mention my two best friends!" Harry said and winked. Ginny chortled with laughter. Hermione jumped and stood up quickly. There was Ginny with Harry, both of them with their arms crossed. "We.uh-we were just-." Hermione said quickly. "We know what you were doing.and PLEASE.no details!" Harry said. "What are two prefects doing up at two o'clock in the morning, and SNOGGING?! I'm ashamed! And my own brother!" Ginny said, giggling. "Oh be quiet, Ginny. Like you and Harry haven't snogged before?!" Ron said. "Well, we have, but never like THIS, and never in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Harry said, laughing. "Now I am going back to bed.and like I said earlier.don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Harry added, and he ran away with Ginny's hand in his, because he knew that Ron would go after him if he didn't. "God.that Harry gets me so pissed sometimes!" Ron said. "Ron.don't swear." Hermione added. "And why not?" "Because you're a prefect, and we've already broken tons of rules in one night, and you're too cute to swear. And besides, If McGonagall ever saw us snogging in the middle of the night.she might get some. ideas." Hermione said, looking disgusted. "What is it with girls and sick minds?" Ron teased. "Shove it, Ron!" Hermione said, throwing her pillow at him. "What? Did I just hear Miss Head Girl tell Mr. Head Boy to shove it? And to her own boyfriend.we'll just wait till McGonagall hears this.unless of course, you make it up to me!" Ron said . "Name your price." Hermione added. She had to admit, she was definitely enjoying this game. "Do you love me?" Ron asked playfully. "Yes I do love you, now name your price." Hermione repeated. "If you REALLY love me.then." With that, Ron pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. ".Ron.." She paused, and pulled in again, ".we really." pull in, ".shouldn't be doing." pull in, ".this." pull in. But she just sighed, gave in, and pulled in closer and kissed him once again. Ginny and Harry were still on the stair way, staring and laughing. Ron took the pillow from under Hermione, and threw it toward them. Harry threw it back. Hermione smiled, shook her head, and took his face in her hands to pulled Ron closer. "Back up, please, Miss Granger! We don't want anything to happen between you two! Hem Hem! Miss Granger.the tilting of the head is NOT acceptable!" Harry added, smiling as Ginny snorted with laughter. Hermione did something that made Ron pull away wide eyed, and Harry burst with laughter. Ginny let out a huge snort of laughter. It was so funny that Ginny had to take Harry's hand and cover her mouth, and Harry had to bite his other fist, or they would wake up the whole Gryffindor house. She stuck her middle finger up. "I am SO proud of you, Hermione! That's my girl!" Ron said amazed. He kissed her. Hermione blushed. "Well, they were getting me pi- ticked off! And. oh, I don't care!" Ron turned red from laughing so hard, and BURST with laughter, but Hermione quickly pushed him back, and kissed him to stop make him stop. Ron sighed. "We really should get to bed Mr. I'm Head Boy, wait till McGonagall hears!" Hermione added. Ron groaned. "Whatever you say." Ginny and Harry kissed quickly and went back upstairs to their separate dorms. They were still laughing hard. Hermione went on her own couch. "I love you, Ron. Now get to sleep." "Urgh.Love you too." Ron said disappointed. He layed back down. "But Hermione." "Shh.go to sleep." "One more kiss?" "ONE." Hermione got over the couch, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. "There. Go to sleep." Hermione said. She quickly kissed his cheek, and playfully shoved him on his couch. "Thank you. That's better. Now I can sleep, and now I feel protected. I also feel a bruise coming on.anyway.Goodnight, luv bug." Ron said playfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah wise guy. But you're MY wise guy, and that's why I love you!" Hermione added. "You think so? Well I was thinking more along the lines of." ".Goodnight." "Wait.the kiss wore off.I need another one." "Ron." "One more." "No." "Please?" "No.Ron.It's almost one. I NEED SLEEP. So do you." "Hermione.I thought you loved me." Ron added, and looked over the couch and gave her a puppy dog pout. She was still laying down. "Gods do I hate that when you do that to me. You're too cute, you know that?" "Well, I try!" he said proudly. "After all, I AM Head Boy!" "If I give you ONE more kiss, will you be quiet?" "What if the kiss wears off?" "Suffer." "You hurt me deeply." He added in fake sadness. "If you don't get to sleep soon, I WILL hurt you deeply! And besides.what more do you want from me?" Hermione asked playfully. "I want YOU from you." "But Ron, you HAVE me.remember?" "That's not enough." "Well, what IS enough?" "I don't know." "Well, then.goodnight." There was a long pause, then Ron spoke up. "The world is not enough" "What a poet you are." Hermione snorted. "Thank you! I was read that in a muggle poem book ALL by myself!" "I'm very proud of you.now get to sleep, Ron!" "What about my kiss?" "If I give you one, you'll want another." "So what?" "I need sleep, that's what." "But you have me!" "Yes.and you have me.now sleep." "Yeah, but I want MORE than you." "Well, sorry, luv, but I don't know how to help you. You're a loner on this one. Now.SLEEP." "I can't." "And why not?" "My back itches." "Scratch it." "You." "No." "PLEEEEEEASE?" "Urgh.Come here.Big baby." Hermione said. Ron smiled, and got up. He turned over the top of his couch to hers. He landed on her. "You're.crushing.me, Ron!" Hermione added. She was laughing too much. "So? Don't you like me crushing you? Because if you don't.I can always go get Seamus the Shamrock.maybe he'd like to crush you! I hear that irish men have some sort of charm to them.eh? And call me 'luv'.I love the way you say that.it's very pretty.just like you." Ron finished sweetly. "You're so mean, you know that? But yet you can be the sweetest thing. You know, I used to think you were pretty hot!" Hermione added, still laughing. "But what about now? Aren't I STILL hot?" "You'll always be hot." "I know! And you'll always be pretty. I love you." Ron added sweetly. "I love you too, luv." "Good." "Good that I love you, or good that I called you 'luv'?" "Both." "Now do you want me to scratch your back or what?" "Yes." Ron said, still not bothering to get off of Hermione. "Then get off you big baby!" she added and pushed him off the couch. "Ooh.I'm SO sorry, luv bug. Here." She pulled a laughing Ron back onto the couch and scratched his back. "Up." Ron added. Hermione went up. "Down." Hermione went down. "Up more." "Do you want me to scratch your back?" "Yes." "Then shut up." "It's fun to get you annoyed." "Maybe for you." Ron laughed and let Hermione scratch his back. "Since I'm already here.will you kiss me?" "Aargh! Fine. You're so lucky you're kissable, or this wouldn't be happening. And how can you be so good at kissing?" "I've practiced." Ron said, turning to face her and wink. "Oooh, Ronald Arthur Weasley you get me SO worked up sometimes, you know that?" "Well, it's not easy.but I try!" Ron turned around, his lips pursed like alittle boy kissing his mom. Hermione laughed, and kissed him the same way. "Now you have to do something for ME!" Hermione said. "Really, and what would that be?" Ron asked, kissing her forehead. He sounded very sleepy. "You have to call me 'My Mione' because I feel safe." "Well if it makes you feel safe, I'll do it for eternity.Just for MY MIONE." Ron said. "You're so cute when you grin." "Oh stop, you're making me blush." Ron teased. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I wouldn't mind if I made you blush." "Oh yeah, and why is that?" "Because it's very sexy.it fits you. It must be the Weasley charm." "Oh I'm sexy, am I?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. "Mmm-hmm..." Hermione yawned. "How's this for sexy?" he asked, making a very stupid model pose. "That's just pathetic." "Oh, so now I'm pathetic?" Ron teased. "Yep." "Argh, cummere, you. It IS the Weasley charm, and I'm the leader!" He said. Ron turned to her, and she kissed him. "You can never make up your mind, can you?" Ron said. "Nope. Hey.Wait a minute.you're back doesn't really itch, does it?" Hermione pulled away and asked. "Nope." Ron said quickly and kissed her again so she wouldn't yell at him. "You little shit!" Hermione said, not following her own rules, but all the same, just gave up and kissed him. Ron laughed as she kissed him. He tried to pull away, but she just pulled him closer, and slapped his shoulder. "Ugh, why can't this last forever?" Ron asked her playfully. "I wish it could." Hermione said. She turned to face the opposite was. He put his arm around her waist. "Oh, and Hermione?" "Yes, Ron, luv?" "You have the Granger Charm!" Ron teased. Hermione kissed him and smiled. "I felt you smile.I love that.now if you would never stop smiling, that would be even better." Ron turned to faced her. "Why is it that you make me want to kiss you twenty-four seven?" Hermione asked. "Because like I said, I've practiced, and like you said, I've got the Weasley charm. We Weasleys have always had a way with kissing!" "Hahaha, quite the comedian tonight, are we?" she asked him. "Tonight? Aren't I always funny?" Ron asked, tickling her. Hermione giggled. "Stop.Yes you are.and Ron.have you REALLY had practice? Meaning that you've dated other girls?" "Of course not, I've had a lot of people ask me out, but I've always turned them down because I knew who my one and only love is." "I love you, luv. I can see why all of the other girls wanted to ask you out. It's their loss, you know." "Yep.I like to think of it that way.I guess you're just the lucky one." Ron smirked. "And you know what? It feels great to be the lucky one." "Hermione? Do you mind me asking.Not to start an argument, but.why didn't you go with Viktor to Bulgaria?" "Well, Ron.I guess it's just because I knew the one that I really loved, and I didn't want to hurt my chances." Hermione answered, not getting mad, to Ron's great relief. "So you've loved me for that long too?" "Oh yes!" Hermione answered. "You know what? I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Hermione turned around. She entwined all of her fingers with Ron's, and kissed him. "I'm glad you think so." Hermione said. He kissed her once more. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I can't believe how lucky I am.He's the best.he's.he's. Within a few minutes, they were fast asleep, though STILL lip locked. 


	9. Caught In The Act

CHAP 9 "RON! HERMIONE! Get up! Before McGonagall or the others come in and see you SNOGGGGING! What are you? Attatched by the mouth?" "You know what, Harry, dear? I think they are.what'd they use? Some spello tape charm or something?" It was Harry and Ginny. They opened their eyes, and noticed they were still kissing. They pulled away. "SHIT! What time is it?" Ron asked. "It's five. We were going to go for a walk before everyone wakes up, and we noticed you two, lips glued together." "Damn! We've been asleep for only two hours. Ron luv, we need to get up to our dorms." Hermione said. Ron heard her swear, but ignored her. "Darn.Alright. I love you." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her quickly, and they went to their dorms.  
  
~~*~~ "Forget it.I can't sleep." Ron said to himself and went to the common room. He noticed the fire was going, and someone was there. It was Hermione. "Couldn't sleep either, uh?' Hermione asked him, patting a spot on the couch where she wanted him to sit. He sat down and grabbed her hand. She moved in closer. "Nope. And I'm glad, because now I have the love of my life next to me!" "As do I. What a night." Hermione said "Yeah." "Not to change the subject, but Hermione, you really should've told me that you were scared. I would've come running to you right away. You need to come and see me with problems like that. I'll be there for you." "I know you will, Ron. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry, that's all." "I WOULD be worried, but that's because I love you. From now on, when something's bugging you, you can always turn to me." Hermione smiled and rested her head on Ron's chest. "Thanks Ron. I will." "Anything for My Mione. After all, I AM you're luv, and you're wise guy, and I do have the Weasley charm.AND the flaming red hair that's to die for.Oh.AND did I mention I am your little shit!" Ron said playfully. Hermione giggled. "Shut up.I was caught up in the moment. No help from the Weasley charm here." Hermione said, poking his shoulder lightly. "You're the one who told ME not to swear.and here you are, calling your own boyfriend a 'little shit'! Oh well, at least I've still got the to-die-for hair." Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him. She laughed. "I love that laugh. You should do that more often. Oh, and you should also give Harry the middle finger more often too!" "Oooh.Ronald Weasley! You are NEVER going to let me live that down, are you?" "Of course not! I might if I didn't love you, but that doesn't work anymore, now does it?" "Ugh.I guess not." Hermione shrugged. She pushed him back so he landed on his back. She kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "And Ron?" "Mmm-hmm?" "Did you mean what you said? About me being pretty?" Ron moved a strand of hair out of her face and gazed into her eyes. "Of course I did. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever layed my eyes on. Hell, you almost BLIND me you're so beautiful!" Ron teased. Hermione giggled. "And I love it when you giggle,too. It's so.so Hermione-like." "Is that a GOOD thing?" she asked. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said. Hermione smiled. She pulled him up by the colar on his pajamas and kissed him. "Uh, uh, uh.we're Head of House, remember?" Ron teased. "Shove it Ron! And when has that EVER mattered to you?" Hermione asked, and pulled him in again. He started laughing, and after a moment, so did she, but they just stayed at it, not wanting to let go. "Where's that time turner of yours?" Ron asked her. "I told you, Ron.I handed it in to the Ministry.you've known that for two years. Why?" "Because I want this moment to last forever." "Ron, luv.you know that I love you.and you know that it WILL last forever." "Hermione?" "Luv?" "Can I kiss you?" "Hmm.I don't know.I have a busy schedule.let me check.um.YEP! That can be arranged." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, running his fingers through her soft, no longer bushy but straight and shiny hair. "Hello you two LOVE BIRDS!" Torture time. Fred and George. "Ugh.hello Fred and George." Ron said. "Ronniekins, I don't recall seeing you in your bed last night! Just WHAT could you have been doing?" Fred asked as George started laughing but Fred punched his shoulder. "I certainly hope you two weren't SNOGGING all night!" "Sod off, you evil twins. And what were you doing in my room in the first place?" "Oh no! Our Ickle Ronniekins did something! What did you do to her?" George said and winked at Ron. "I didn't do ANYTHING to her, but I WILL do something to YOU if you don't sod off NOW! And I seem to remember walking in on a certain brother of mine named FRED who was SNOGGING with ANGELINA last SUMMER! So get out, or I'll tell mum. and while you're at it, you can wipe those evil smirks off of your faces." Ron threatened and stood up. "Fine, Fine, Fine!" Fred said. They were instantly interrupted by Harry's voice running into the common room. "HERMIONE! RON! Come here! NOW!" 


	10. My Hero

"Damn.not again! What happened? Who is it now?" Hermione asked worriedly. She noticed Ginny wasn't with him. "Not Ginny!?" Hermione asked, beginning to panic. She squeezed Ron's hand. "No! Lavender! She's petrified outside!" Harry said. "Oh no. Damn it, Malfoy's gotten to her!" Ron said. "And there's something else!" Harry said. "What?" Hermione and Ron said together, Hermione sqeezing Ron's hand even tighter, Ron softly rubbing his thumb against Hermione's hand. "Malfoy.he's wearing Lavender's necklace!" Harry said. "DAMN IT MALFOY!" With that, Ron slammed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and rushed outside. "Oh no, Ron'll kill him.literally.KILL him. We HAVE to go after him!" Hermione added. "RON! RON! Come here! Please.Ron, luv!" "I'll be outside to take care of Malfoy." Harry said. "Alright. RON.GET BACK HERE NOW! Ron.please.I'm warning you." "Forget it, Hermione. Malfoy's getting what he deserves!" Ron said, running faster. "Well then DON'T cast ANY unforgivable curses, Ron. I'm warning you. As much as I HATE Malfoy, he's DEFINITELY not worth going to Azkaban for! Be careful! Remember what I said! And remember what you said to me. If you really mean what you said, you won't do that." Ron froze in his tracks. He shrugged. "Urgh.you're right.but the dumbass is going to get rid of that thing, and Voldemort is going to come in! What then, Hermione? What then? What if he comes and kills Harry? What if he comes and kills me? What if he comes and kills.kills you? What would I do?" Ron shuddered at saying the mention of his name. "What would I do if I lost you? I'd never forgive myself. Never." Ron said the last word silently, but Hermione could still hear it. He just stared at the floor. He let another tear fall. Hermione let tears flow freely down her face. "Oh Ron." Hermione said walking toward him slowly. "This is when it's time to be scared, Hermione. And this is time when I AM scared." Hermione started crying. Not just letting tears flow down her cheeks. Crying. She hugged Ron. "Ron.I'm scared too. Now more than ever. Please never mention the thought of death. I never, EVER want to lose you. I'm not scared about Voldemort, I'm scared about you. I'm scared about Harry. Ron, I need someone in my life right now. I need YOU in my life right now. So PLEASE promise you'll be there for me. Please! I NEED YOU! I need you to be strong.for you and me.for us." They stood together, wrapped in an embrace. Hermione let tears fall, but wasn't embarrassed. People would walk by and stare, but they wouldn't care. "Hermione.I'm with you. Always. Forever. No matter what." Ron wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes. "I have to go and find Harry and Ginny now, be safe. I love you." Ron kissed her and then ran off. Hermione had nothing to do. She was worried, but very tired, and decided to take a brief nap before Ron came back. She went to the common room and got under the blanket from the recent night. She remembered the warmth that filled the blanket, the love that filled the blanket. She breathed in slowly, taking in every essence. She was quickly asleep. Hermione woke up, but didn't bother to open her eyes. She felt comfortably warm. She felt someone move the hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes. It was Ron. He was laying right next to her. "Oh gods Ron! You look so awful.Oh gods.what happened?" She asked taking his hand. "Malfoy got into a fight with me. Luckily, Ginny finally told Dumbledore. He casted a spell, and Malfoy came flying off of me. He gave Malfoy veritaserum, and he DID want it for you-know-who! Dumbledore took the necklace, and destroyed it properly so you-know-who couldn't enter the school. Hermione, luv, It's over. We did it!" He smiled. "Oh, Ron.I love you, I was so scared you wouldn't make it. Please don't get up, I love you here next to me. My little 'luv bug'" "I'm not going anywhere." He said with a smile. He kissed her forehead. "Good. This is they way I want it to be for the rest of my life.Oh gods, if only words could tell you how much I love you.they just.can't." she said. "And it's impossible to tell you how much I love you.it would take me the rest of my life." "Stop it.you're making me cry!" she said half laughing, a tear rolling down her cheek. He kissed her, and a few moments later Harry came in carrying Ginny. "Why so happy?" Hermione smiled and asked Ginny. "Since the mandrakes were so healthy, they brought Lavender back right away, and they gave Harry and Ron a special award!" she answered. "Ron! I am SO proud of you!" Hermione said. She pulled him to his feet, and kissed him again. He lifted her up and spun her around once. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, luv. Gods.thank you for everything. Oh yeah.and it turns out that Malfoy is suspended, and he petrified Harry because he was talking to Neville about what happened. And he got the passwords by beating a first year into telling him. Oh yeah.did I tell you. 'My Mione'.that Lucius Malfoy was ARRESTED?" "My little detective.That's great.all because of my luv." Hermione said, laughing. Ron kissed her. 


	11. Just When You Think It's All Getting Bet...

CHAP11 "Oh HerMIIIIone!" Hermione woke up from her dreamless sleep. Ron was standing next to her bed, his tall silhouette hunched up leaning on her bed. "Oh RONNNNnie!" Hermione answered rubbing her eyes, and laughing through a yawn. "I can't sleep." "Let me guess, you want your back scratched, yet really you just want to SNOG!" Hermione said playfully. Ron's face lifted into a grin. "How are you so smart?" "I don't know, girlfriend's psycic ability I guess. Seems Ginny has it with Harry too." She said, giggling. Instead of grabbing her hand and getting her to her feet, he just lifted her out of her bed, cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've got a fire going downstairs and I saved you a spot on the couch." Hermione smiled. He brought her down to the common room and he sat down, not placing her down, but just leaving her in his arms. They sat like that, just staring at the fire, when all of a sudden, Hermione burst into tears. "H-hermione? What's wrong, luv?" Hermione looked into his eyes. "I love you, Ron. I love you so much. I always have, and I always will." "Oh, Hermione.it's okay." "No, Ron. It's not okay. I've been keeping something from you, and I feel completely aweful. I should've told you sooner." Hermione said, still crying. "Okay.um.what is it? I'm sure it's fine." "No, Ron. Please don't make this harder than it already is to tell you.Ron.luv.I-I have cancer and.Oh Ron, I'm dying." She burst into loud sobs. Ron's heart fell and tears flowed from his eyes. "No, no you're NOT dying! You're NOT.you can't.I won't let you !" "Yes.Ron.I'm so sorry." "How long have you had it and how long do you have left?" "I've had it since fifth year, and I only have about two years left." "Oh gods, Hermione! You can't leave me!" He said, hugging her as he kissed her forehead, letting tears fall into her glowing golden-brown hair. "I don't want to leave you, Ron! I wanted to spend my life with you." "Hermione.do you mind if I ask you.are you scared?" "To death, Ron. To death." At those words he sobbed into her shoulder. "Have you told G-ginny or H-harry yet?" "No, I should tell them now. I'll go tell Ginny, and you go tell Harry. We'll bring them down here." He kissed her forehead, wiped her tears, and they went to get Harry and Ginny. Ron shook Harry. Harry groaned. "Is it morning already? Oh, Ron! What's up?" He put his contacts in (he got rid of his glasses in fifth year, his hair was partly spiked like Ron's. They both looked quite handsome,) and saw tears flowing from Ron's cheeks. "Ron, mate.what's wrong?" "Harry.oh gods Harry.why?" Ron sat next to Harry, and Harry pulled him into a best-friend embrace. Ron sobbed freely. "What happened Ron?" "Harry, it's Hermione." Harry let go of Ron. "You two didn't.She's not p-.although.it's nothing to be upset about.but-" "Oh gods, please no.Harry.she's dying. She has leukemia." Harry's face went white, and his eyes welled up with tears. "Oh gods, Ron.I'm so sorry." At that moment, Ron heard a loud sob come from the girl's dorms, Hermione had told Ginny. A sobbing Ron and Harry went down to the common room where they met up with a sobbing Ginny and Hermione. "Hermione.sweetie.Oh, gods.we don't want to lose our best friend." Harry said. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace. "Ron." Ginny said. She pulled her big brother into an embrace. Moments later, the door of the common room opened. It was McGonagall. "You've told them, Hermione?" she asked softly. It was pretty surprising, because she usually called her 'Miss Granger'. "Yes." Hermione said. Minerva's tears flowed freely from her eyes. She hugged Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry you four.I really am." 


	12. The Proposal, Wedding,and other proposal

"Ginny, go get Hermione for me, please. I think it's time." Ron and Ginny were sitting in the common room the next morning. Moments later, Hermione walked in, escorted by Harry and Ginny. They blindfolded her. "What's this about? Why do I always get the feeling like there's something going on here that you guys know and I don't?" Hermione asked. "You'll see." Harry answered. Ron quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "Okay, Gin, take her blindfold off." He said. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. Ron was down on one knee. "Hermione, with the very little time we have left, I want to spend it all with you. Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione didn't even stop to think. She hugged Ron, and started to cry. "Yes!" was all she could get out. It was good enough for Ron.  
  
~~*~~ "I now pronounce you, Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley. You may kiss your bride." Ron smiled, lifted her vail as tears flowed down her face, and kissed Hermione. Their wedding had come. It was now summer. Everyone in the little chapel in Ottery St.Catchpole applauded, Mrs.Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Trelawny and Ginny sobbing happily, along with all of the other women in the chapel. Sirius, Mr.Weasley, Remus, and many other men in the chapel were hooting proudly. "Please welcome our newest couple of the wizarding world.Mrs.Hermione Ann Weasley and Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley." The minister said. Ron lifted Hermione off of her feet, and everybody instantly apparated at that moment to the wedding reception. Everyone was talking and laughing, when there came a shriek from the back room. The room fell silent, and in a brief moment, Harry came in, carrying Ginny in his arms, both crying. Everybody was confused but Ron and Hermione. They kissed quickly and Ron spoke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen.please welcome the couple-to-be.Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Virginia Molly Weasley-Potter!" Mrs.Weasley burst into sobs once more, and hugged and kissed both Harry and Ginny. 


	13. EPILOGUE

~~*~~EPILOUGE~~*~~ Ron was staring into the nursery window with Hermione, Harry and Ginny at St.Caldria's Hospital in a beautiful wizarding town in Hertforshire. "Those are my little miracle twins! Beautiful.and a miracle.just like their mother. Hello, Michael Harry Weasley and Isabella Ginny Weasley.I'd like you to meet your beautiful mommy and my beautiful wife, Hermione." Ron said, staring at his new twin daughter and son. Hermione smiled. "Hi my precious babies.mummy loves you. And I'd like you to meet you're handsome daddy and my handsome husband, Ron." Ron smiled. "They're beautiful, just like my bride." Ron said to her. He kissed her.  
"Hello my beautiful daughter, Lily Molly Potter. This is your new mommy, Ginny, and I'm your daddy, Harry." Harry said. Ginny kissed him. Both were new couples and new parents.  
  
With Voldemort dead now (The Order of the Phoenix had enough information, and finally destroyed him, along with Harry and Ron's help), life was so much better. For one of his wedding gifts to her, Ron sent Hermione to St.Mungo's that summer after the wedding, and they cured her cancer completely. Harry and Ginny got married in the same little chapel as Ron and Hermione also shortly after. Ron and Hermione became godparents to Lily, and Harry and Ginny became godparents to Mike. Remus became godfather to Bella. Eventually, Gin and Harry had another daughter who they named Arabella Hermione Potter. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley became Arabella's godparents. The NEW Potters and the NEW Weasleys moved to Godric Hollow. Harry, Gin, Arabella and Lily moved to Harry's parent's old house, and Ron, Hermione,Mike and Bella moved next door. Harry and Ron decided to work at Hogwarts, along with Ginny and Hermione. Of course, they sent Mike, Bella, Arabella and Lily to Hogwarts. Fred and George opened up a joke shop, and always brought things home to Mike, Bella, Arabella, and Lily. One day, during dessert, Ron accidentally ate a canary cream. Bill and Charlie moved back to Ottery St.Catchpole to live by the Weasleys with their wives and children. Again, Hermione and Ron had yet another daughter who they named Virginia Samantha Weasley. Her godparent's were Hermione's parents. To this day, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry still think back on the night they found out about their best friend and wife's cancer, and are so thankful for her to be here. They think of all of the bad times that they suffered and made it through, and all of the good times and the good laughs. 


	14. The Author's Note!

Author's Note:  
  
Hi there! WOW it's been SO long since I've read this story of mine...this was the FIRST fan fiction I had EVER written...and it all started one day when I wasn't aloud to use the internet to read a fan fiction that I was so into. I was bored out of my mind, when the obvious hit me... "DUH! Why don't you just WRITE a fan fic, Steph! Durr!"  
  
And it all just sort of happened. That's how I started writing and that's how I've come to have over 20 fan fictions, most of aren't on the site and, to tell you the truth, aren't even finished, or close to it on the matter! Well, I just wanted to leave a little special note for you, and also because I noticed that I never got any reviews on this one, so I just wanna test it out to see what you thought of my first fanfiction!  
  
Also...I apologize for the horrible editing job....all of the paragraphs pulled together to form one horrible looking one that's so scrunched together that it's hard to read!!!!!  
  
Well, there you have it, a little letter from me just to keep you in check ;) Ok, ok, so it's to keep ME in check.....  
  
Cheers, MioneAndRon4Life 


End file.
